Modern high-performance computing systems often include multiple processing cores, each of which may execute different software applications or tasks. Such software applications may often require network connectivity over a network interface that is shared by the various processing cores. It may be advantageous to ensure that incoming traffic over the network interface relating to a given software application is routed to the core that is running that software application in the most efficient way possible.